Artificial Love
by windlady
Summary: HIATUS. The Imais are stinking rich and, because of that, many are after them– either to marry or kill them. Under the genius Subaru's protection, Hotaru grows up into an admirable lady… only that she believes everything can be made artificial… RxH
1. Chapter 1

**Artificial Love**

**windlady**

**Summary**_**:**__ The Imais are stinking rich and because of this many are after them- either to marry or kill them. Now, after their parents died in a car accident, Subaru and his sister, Hotaru, are the only surviving heirs of their family's vast fortune. Being the older, Subaru raises Hotaru in the best way that he can... But how on earth can he call it his 'best' when Hotaru believes everything can be made artificial? And a terrible secret of the past keeps on haunting them?_

**A/N:** Hello, summer! Now here it is... the much awaited rukaru from windlady. This took me a long time and a long wait from you but I hope you'll find this worthy. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would've loved to but I really don't own Gakuen Alice. The credits go to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

**Chapter 1: "A Dilemma"**

_Dedicated to__: "Ryuamakusa4eva, candysquared, & CattyGothLoli…"_

"_If one is aware of what reality is, then one may either live or run away from it. And so, sometimes it's a wonder how it would be like not to know and not to be aware of it… life's harsh realities."_

Softly and gently as if done so artistically, the spoon went stirring the coffee in a shiny porcelain cup. Suds formed broken circles at its center, growing bigger and bigger only to disintegrate when it touches the walls of the container. The smoke rising from the said cup slowly mingles with the scented air coming from the air conditioner. It is the rich aroma of an afternoon break. And for a moment or so, only the gentle stirring of the silver spoon as it bumps against the finely crafted cup could be heard.

Flipping another page of this month's financial reports from the Imai Group of Companies, Sakurano brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. There was a slight arching of his brows before he cleared his throat. "Even the coffee turns colder in just a matter of seconds when you're around."

Setting the cup back on the coffee table, he gave a short sigh and closed the financial record before walking towards a display cabinet. He placed a finger on the glass cover and slid it across, feeling the smoothness it offered. He inspected his finger. Dustless as usual. Shaking his head in amusement, he threw his best bud a glance. The man sat with his back straight and eyes focused on his laptop, typing something speedily. It was as if nothing else exists for that guy. Subaru's like a top quality machine. And Sakurano believes that it is his best friend's essence to be stoic as an empty shell. Subaru has always been prim and proper. Meticulous and stern in everything.

He, however, is an opposite of this man. While Subaru is 100% efficient in the department of poker faces, he remained expressive of all his thoughts. He is carefree while Subaru is always skeptic. Why they became best friends remains a paradox to both of them.

Turning back to the display cabinet, he pressed on the glass cover to open it. His eyes traveled to a certain picture held in an ivory frame with emerald stones stuck in each floral design which bordered it in smooth curves. The picture is of Subaru and himself during the inauguration of the Pineapple Computers Corporation. They were only small children of age 5 or 6 back then. It was the very first time he saw him. And he hated the young Subaru's arrogance so much. He could even remember sticking his nose up while the child prodigy was praised due to an excellent piano performance that genius rendered. Subaru, even as a child, was as composed as ever. The boy didn't react to his rude actions but simply ignored his presence throughout the whole evening.

"Subaru…" he called casually before facing the guy. A smile crept on his face when he saw the irritated Subaru looking at him nonchalantly. "How long has it been?" he left his question vague to see further irritation on his best bud's face. "…since that inauguration?" inwardly he smiled as he saw the raven-haired guy furrow his brows.

"19 years, 4 months, and 16 days", came Subaru's precise answer. "Why do you wonder?" It was accompanied once again by the tapping of key board keys.

Waving his hand in a bored manner, he simply threw another question. "Why don't you relax a bit?" No response came from the stoic man. "Look, you don't have to worry so much about your finances and with the current stand of our companies; we'll be swimming forever in bundles of money!" he declared so energetically and yet the man didn't even bulge. "Subaru, we're 25. Just when do you plan to settle down, huh?"

"I'm not a woman whore." Subaru answered in defense and also as an insult to Sakurano who has been enjoying his good looks quite a lot.

Sakurano frowned at his reply and decided to continue what he was trying to point out. "You're pushing yourself too much even when everything's already good for us. We-"

"Hotaru…" Subaru cut him off. "It's for her, not for me…"

For a moment, Sakurano just stared at his best friend who also paused for a while before continuing what he was typing. This is because both of them knew it too well. Hotaru, who grew up as a fine lady or needless to say an ideal lady, has a certain flaw which makes her invalid as Subaru's best. She grew up distant to people, believing that everything can be made artificial!

Sakurano slowly turned to face the display cabinet again and gently, he reached for another picture frame. This time it is a portrait of a small girl around the age of 2 with short raven hair reaching till her shoulders and an amethyst pair of eyes sparkling with life. She was wearing a colorful summer dress and a beach hat. Held in her hand was a yellow plastic shovel while a red plastic pail sat on the sand. It seemed like she was building a sand castle. Behind her was a banner saying: _"Happy Birthday, Hotaru!"_ and also countless boxes of gifts.

It was a priceless moment that the camera has captured but then what actually made it very special was not the background of a splendid party. It was her soft smile. It was something as deep or maybe also classified as superficial like an ordinary expression one would see in almost anyone's face. Well, but not in this girl's anymore. Not anymore for in that very same year, that smile and warmth died together with the vehicular accident which stole the young Imais's parents from them.

'_And they were so happy back then…'_ Sakurano thought to himself. "It's not your fault, Subaru." He said all of a sudden while spacing out. "…why your sister grew up thinking that way." He continued but the young business tycoon didn't seem to hear him out. "I have always thought…" he paused as he returned the frame back. "…that it was because of 'her'."

The tapping took a sudden halt, leaving the room in another meaningful and deadly silence. He has touched another delicate issue, eh? If it wasn't for the honking of a car from the front gate then that deafening silence would have lasted for a lifetime.

Subaru gazed out of the window just in time to see the driver opening the door to the passenger's seat. Hotaru came out, looking as elegant as a princess. Fondness grazed her brother's features, as he watched her. With the wind blowing her silky black bangs so tenderly and her short straight hair being carried along by each wave of the air, her lavender tinted dress sways in the same rhythm with the baby pink Sakura leaves. The sight of her has become a dance which could only be made more enchanting if a smile would be painted upon that her lips.

"No…" Subaru said causing Sakurano to stare at him in confusion. "This does not concern 'her'… anymore."

"You have 16 messages," came the mechanical voice from her phone.

Hotaru has just entered her room and pressed the button on her phone to retrieve the messages. Pulling the curtains together, she engulfed her room in a sea of darkness.

"BEEP. This is Imai, Hotaru. I'm probably out or I simply wouldn't want a bother. Leave a message after the beep if urgent. Bye."

She heard her own voice and as always it sounded blank, void of any expression she could decipher.

"BEEP. Ms. Imai, this is the Electrovolution Batteries Company. We would like to inform you that the latest product you've ordered has arrived today in France. We shall have it delivered in Imais's residence tomorrow. Thank you for your patronage."

'_So it's there already, huh?'_ Life came easy for her. Everyday luxury, richness and power showered her. Living in an enormous mansion as big as their country's top university for the wealthiest citizens in Japan; being cared for by her own bodyguards 24 hours a day in 7 days a week; and having 3 personal maids to attend to all her wishes, isn't it such a dreamy life? What's more? Her bed is soft and wide enough for 2 or 3 persons to share in it. The former cover which she had her servants change into cotton was then made of silk and every pillow case was covered with raffles and laces. This could have been every girl's fantasy but then she hated it, being pampered that is.

"BEEP. Imai-sama… Imai-sama, please tell your brother that we're having a grand opening next Saturday. We have made it a point to invite you and your brother as our guests of honor. I beg of you. Please persuade him to come. We're the New Fuel Corporation."

Sliding her fingers on her back, she dragged the zipper down to open her dress. _'This is power…'_ her mind stated. She is keenly aware of it. People look up to her family as if they are celebrities all because of the power their surname holds. The presence of her brother could turn a simple party into one of the most glamorous gatherings one has ever attended. And for Hotaru, they are no more than leeches.

They also came up with a different strategy to get Subaru to favor them which is to use her. She hates this more than raffles and laces. But she can understand it too. When you're at the bottom of a food chain, you can't chose who you want to be friends with. You'll just grab anything to save yourself… even if it means doing things that kill your real sane spirit.

"BEEP. Hotaru-sama… It's me, Senri. How's school? I always worry about you. I want to protect your pretty face, your vulnerable emotions, and fragile life with my own hands. Sincerely, I really like you. The moment I saw you, I knew I already have fallen for you. I hope we'll see each other soon. I really have missed you even though it's only been a day since our family's meeting. Take care always."

'_Mechanical words.'_ Hotaru's brows twitched as her dress gracefully fell off from her body. Indeed, she is a beauty. She's a well-sculpted lady in her blossoming teen years. Yes, she is currently 17 and few months from now, she'll turn 18. It is something many rich bachelors are looking forward to which is something she dreaded. It is awareness… it is what causes fear in one's heart. If one is aware of what reality is, then one may either live or run away from it. And so, sometimes it's a wonder how it would be like not to know and not to be aware of it… life's harsh realities. How would it be if she isn't an Imai?

She loathes it the most.

9 more messages of similar contents passed as she dressed herself in her comfort clothes: a loose shirt and ¾ pants. She hates how everyone should be living up to society's standards. Norms. She has observed how everyone acts and there is always a standard reaction which she would see as if it is a skit or is acted upon cue. Even emotions are trained to obey commands. Tamed. Cultured. Artificial. Her eyes narrowed when she heard the word _'love'_ in one of the 9 stupid lovesick messages she received. It's a pity, really. That one should trick a heart into believing love could exist.

"BEEP. HOTARU!" a female voice sniffed. Hotaru's eyes widened as she heard the caller snuffled.

"He said he… h-he loves me!" Another parade of sobs and tissue blown here and there decorated the call. Hotaru gently closed her eyes. She has always believed that life has a plain color and yet this girl would always prove her she's wrong. Yeah. It's Mikan, her best friend since third grade.

"I just wanna die!" Loud sobbing came again from the other line but it doesn't worry Hotaru. She knew what Mikan would say next.

"But I can't! I don't wanna leave you alone! HOTAARUUU! Call me later!" She gave a sigh of exhaustion as she walked towards her bathroom for a shower.

"BEEP. It's me again. Call me back when you're there. Oh! And what I actually mean is call me as soon as you stepped in your room, 'kay?" Hotaru knew that Mikan would say that and that she would call again for one last time.

"BEEP. HOTARU! Are you sick? Don't worry me too much." See? _'Life really has a pattern.'_ Hotaru thought as she entered her bathroom, taking her sweet time.

"BEEP. Please don't die, Hotaru! I'll be there in a minute! HOLD ON!" Hotaru tripped on her own feet when she heard the last message.

"BEEP. You have no more messages." Hotaru looked back at the phone still in her slumped position as, silently, she asked. _"…Or maybe life has its own exceptions?"_

"Oh come on, Subaru…" Sakurano continued with much exasperation in his voice. "You've been working on that for the last 8 hours which had passed. Will you stop it for a while?"

There was no response from Subaru but a certain female voice yelled from outside the front gate just before a bicycle came in, speeding towards the main entrance. "HO-TA-RUUU!" shouted a brunette for the second time. "I'm coming to save you!"

Sweat drops formed on both Sakurano's and Subaru's heads as the monitoring camera showed Sakura, Mikan who was storming her way to Hotaru's room. To get a better view of a supposedly amusing scene, Sakurano walked towards the office table where Subaru is.

And as soon as the door opened and the brunette saw Hotaru, she practically darted towards the expressionless girl and cried on the raven-haired girl's shoulder as she embraced her tightly. "I feel so sad, Hotaru…" Mikan sobbed while, inwardly, Sakurano asked to no one in particular 'I thought she was going to save Subaru's little sister, eh?'

His amusement was disturbed when he heard Subaru flipping some pages. Then, the tapping of the keyboard keys resumed, wholly catching Sakurano's attention.

"S-Subaru that's a-a—" his eyes widened as big as saucers when he saw what it is that Subaru has been busy about all this time.

"…A M-MARRIAGE INTERVIEW?"

****END OF CHAPTER*****

**A/N:** Have you, guys, seen _Vampire Knight_? Well, it's a very random question but just some days ago I watched the DVD and it's incomplete. I wonder if it's still unfinished even when that series already appeared on TV.

Oh! And I've been told that this story's title sounds too familiar. If you ever know any other thing that has the same title/name then kindly inform me. I just formulated this title on my own but if you feel odd about it, I can always disclaim whatever it is that I need to disclaim. I'll always be grateful for the help. Thanks!

Anyway, how is this story? Do you like it? Or perhaps hate it? Tell me what you think about it. **Review** by clicking on the button just below this crap. Thanks again! ^_^

~windlady

(March 2011- Tell me if there are errors here okay? Thanks. :) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Artificial Love**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm really happy for all the wonderful support coming from you guys. Thank you! I'm a bit sad though that the number of those who reviewed is quite low and is less than 2% of those who visit and read this everyday. They just don't seem to like this enough to leave a review and so, I'm a little down. If I have anything I can do to improve this then kindly tell me. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I would've died of flattery after seeing the number of fan fictions for Gakuen Alice… if I were its genius creator, Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

**Chapter 2: "The Puppet's Puppeteer"**

_Dedicated to__: "Ryuamakusa4eva, candysquared, & CattyGothLoli…"_

"_Obedience is one of the hardest lessons a person has to learn on his own."_

Thunder roared angrily as the quick flash of lightning tore the heavens apart.

It is raining.

Clouds, pregnant with rain water, blocked the grayed sky like dirty cotton balls. And minutes later, the sound of dripping water was filling his ears. He remained still. He never liked the rain. It makes him feel gloomy. But don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate it he loves the nature just as it is. His eyes are shut close and his breathing is even, all as if he is sound asleep. Shrouded in darkness, he is lying on his bed, alone in his empty room. Yes, it isn't literally empty. In every inch of his room, richness can be found. All the comforts one could ever ask for. Anything he could want shall be followed by a stroke of his pale hands. For within his veins, runs the very precious blood of the only heir to a royal family. He is living the life anyone would trade his soul for. But still, in his world… he felt so lonely and confined.

He is a lover of freedom. That makes sense to why he wouldn't want to inherit what is his. No. He doesn't hate his family. He doesn't hate his ancestors. He is blaming neither his duties nor his fate. What he loathes is himself. He has always known and has been aware all along that the only thing he wanted the most is something he can't own. All this time, he has longed for a dream which is beyond his clutching hands. He wanted a different life— a life of a commoner. Light knocks coming from the other side of his well-carved door disturbed him while a female attendant's voice surfaced, announcing that his mother's personal secretary needs to have a word with him.

Hotaru stood up and walked slowly towards the door. Her amethyst eyes were turning into narrow slits when she pulled her door open. She hates being disturbed when she's doing her hobby. "What is it?" she inquired with Mr. Hans, their butler.

The old man in his early 60's replied, "Subaru-bochama wanted to meet you in the rec. room." The raven-haired lass nodded and muttered a silent "thank you" before gently closing the door as the butler took his leave. Normally, Hotaru would have glared at the disturbance during her busy moments of working on her hobby. But she's unexpectedly kind to this old butler since she has been considering him a part of her family. After all, he has been with them since she can remember. In fact, Mr. Hans has been in service dating back to the time when their parents were in their adolescent years.

Her amethyst eyes closed as she rested her head against the smooth carvings of the wooden door. An exhausted sigh slipped her lips. Running her fingers through her silky raven hair, she walked towards her laptop and made a brief skimming of the results she has come up with. _'All that is left would be that new battery from France.'_ She thought triumphantly. She's almost done with her hobby, which she proudly refers to as _'inventing'_. Yes, even though without magical abilities she is still a genius at creating new things. Hotaru's hands pushed the laptop's lid close and slipped it under her pillow. She's quite pleased within but her face shows none of that disposition. She straightened her blanket out before making her way to the recreation room where her brother should be waiting.

He huffed and puffed while beads of sweat trickled down his neck. God, it feels so hot. He clutched his tie and rashly removed it as he grasped the buttons on his coat and began undoing them. His face is all red from the intense heat emitting from his body. He can't bear it anymore! His mind almost drove him insane at all the images swirling in his head. He can't hold on anymore. He knew that if he should do it, he might end up regretting it. But this alluring devil is too hard to resist! He can't fight this urge anymore! Natsume thought as he finally broke free from the protection of his black coat.

The raven haired boy made a mad run towards the truck of delicious and, definitely, refreshing cold ice cream! He doesn't really like sweets and he knew that it would be bad for him. He might get caught because of this. Yet he just can't hold back any longer after seeing a four year-old girl pass by his side while nibbling a tempting, REFRESHING and COLD chocolate ice cream with bits of hazelnuts and marshmallows all over it!

Natsume can't believe that Tokyo would be this hot! He has returned from the United States after 6 months of arduous studying and social festivities. And after running away from his family's guards for about 3 ½ hours now, he thought he found a sinful oasis, the ice cream truck. Oh, Grand Heavens! Finally, here's something to cool his tensed body down. With his white long-sleeved polo drenched in his own sweat, his attaché case held by his left hand together with his coat, and a cup of ice cream held in his right hand, he nestled on a nearby bench and began devouring his errant treat.

He almost moaned in satisfaction when the icy sweetness spread in his mouth. Savoring the little treat, he thought it would be the most delicious ice cream he has ever had in his life. Can't blame him. He's been running for more than 3 hours now and the ice cream is the first thing he has taken since that slice of French toast on the plane. He was just starting to relax when he heard someone yelling.

"He's here! I found Hyuuga-sama!" a bald male guard wearing a black suit and dark tinted shades yelled to his fellow subjects. It was not even half a second when a large pack of what seemed like duplicates of that baldie came rushing towards the raven haired lad.

"Damn!" Natsume cursed under his breath as he picked up his attaché case and coat beside him before sprinting towards an alley, leaving the unfinished ice cream cup which peacefully sat on the bench.

After stuffing another slice of the blue berry cheese cake in her mouth and drinking her banana and melon shake up, a discreet sigh escaped her lips. Her face showed no distinct emotion but she's really tired. She's even more tired now than she was after doing her hobby. Home used to be a great sanctuary for her but right now it has become more like a torture chamber.

Hotaru shook her head as she fondled the fork held in her hand. She's aware that it's all in her mind. It's not really that home has changed. She just can't accept the truth that her stupid brother, Subaru, will make her attend marriage interviews with some crazy bastards who belong to their so-called _'social circle'_.

Hotaru's hand quavered in distaste. She had just finished meeting 3 of the 5 heirs from different companies, whom Subaru has chosen as candidates for being her future fiancé. The raven haired lass, even though she never really cared about _'love'_, despised these kinds of things. She actually knew that someday she'd end up forced into an arranged marriage for business purposes— a marriage for convenience. And yet, deep down she felt protests for this fate. She was never really the type who's easily dominated anyway. But this time, she can't do away with objections. Her brother has made his decision.

Her teeth clenched but her face remained blank. She'd have to do something or she might end up with someone _'lesser'_ than her. She can't let that happen. And she, absolutely, won't let that happen. Her strong grip on the fork slowly bent the poor thing, earning sweat drops and scared looks from the other neighboring customers.

"What may I serve you today?" a beaming Mikan in her waitress uniform, complete with frills and a white apron hugging her body tight using a big ribbon, popped in front of Hotaru's annoyed face.

Really, now. It is rather clear to Hotaru that her best friend is a _'complete'_ idiot, so as she says. However, she just can't help but wonder how her dim-witted best bud could be so happy and energetic the next day after a shattering heart break. According to her calculations, this immature sea oater, A.K.A. Mikan Sakura, should still be wallowing in misery. So how is it possible that this silly face is actually right here in the café, working as if this idiot's invasion of her room didn't happen? Just last night, an uninterested listener named Hotaru was forced to listen on Mikan's laments. She was crying buckets of tears and venting all the anguish in her heart then. But right now, she is as frenzied as a newly charged battery. It was as if those rolls of tissue blown all over her room while the brunette cried her eyes out never happened at all.

"Get lost, idiot." Hotaru muttered in a dead tone. "And get a better uniform." Yes. Today she's drowning herself in a weird-looking café known as 'Trance Café', which is already her family's property because Subaru bought it for her last year when he thought she liked the café a lot.

Mikan pouted. "Hotaru," she began as she started tugging her apron here and there, probably to fix it a bit. "This is the café's uniform and—" The pigtailed brunette twirled, trying to let Hotaru see the whole uniform. "Don't you just love it?" Mikan's hazelnut eyes even blinked several times for an added effect.

"No. I don't." came Hotaru's cold and precise answer as she spooned the last blue berry piece into her mouth.

"But it's really cute!" Mikan insisted totally disregarding the disgust on her best friend's face.

"Whatever." The raven haired girl replied. "Just get me a crab shake and a crab cake."

A groan of disgust arose from the other eavesdropping customers but they quickly looked away after receiving Mikan's version of an 'I-will-protect-Hotaru' death glare. "Hotaru," Mikan called in a weird playful tone as she sat on the chair parallel to her stoic friend's. "Don't be upset. Look, it isn't that bad."

'_What isn't bad anyway?' _the unresponsive Hotaru's mind countered in sarcasm.

"Your brother just wants the best for you." Mikan's somewhat monologue continued. "Isn't it that he raised you up? He's just concerned." Hotaru quietly looked on to some other place, pretending not to listen but in her mind floats a unique thought. Today, her best friend finally seemed to be saying some sensible things. "He probably thought that, this way, he can find someone good enough to protect you when he's gone." The raven haired girl never thought that her best friend can actually be this deep. She almost swore that she was only dreaming. Hotaru took a last sip of her fruit shake as Mikan grinned. "Look on the bright side. You'll also meet new friends!" the brunette ecstatically said which almost choked the raven haired girl.

Hotaru's brows twitched in irritation. "Idiot. What do you think are we having? A friendship convention?" Sarcasm topped every word she threw but Mikan looked on her face expectantly for a follow-up statement.

Blinking innocently when the raven haired lass remained quiet, Mikan queried in a confused tone. "Eh? But aren't you going to make friends then?"

That's it! A flying saucer, in the literal sense, hit Mikan's face as Hotaru stood up and took her leave still as graceful as she usually is while ignoring her best friend's whimpers. The last thing she needed is to be annoyed especially when she has finally thought of a good plan to discourage Subaru's moronic marriage interview agendas.

Yuu Tobita, who is also working in Trance Café, walked towards the whimpering Mikan while handing over a tissue for her to wipe off the blue berry cheese cake's icing on her face. Mikan pouted as she began cleaning her face. "Hotaru, you meanie…" she whispered in her most _'I'm-hurt'_ voice.

Fixing his eye glasses, Yuu gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder as he shook his head. "Mikan-chan," he began consoling her. "I think Imai-san will be okay." Mikan simply nodded to this. "Let's not keep our customers waiting or Mr. Misaki will tie us upside down using those squash vines from the backyard."

Just then, a raven haired guy entered the café in haste. All eyes from the customers were drawn to this handsome being. He is wearing a long-sleeved white polo, over his black pants and held by his hands are an attaché case and his black coat. His back is facing those within the café and only his raven hair is being offered to the audience's scrutinizing eyes. Mikan slowly stood up and walked towards the mysterious looking guy.

She called his attention once, "What can we do for you, sir?" The lad didn't even bulge and is still busy looking from where he came from as if he is hiding from someone. "S-Sir?" the brunette tried again but her efforts were in vain. She was about to poke her fingers on the guy's arm when he suddenly turned to face her. Lo and behold! God's top dazzling creature has finally grazed the marbled floor of Trance Café! Sighs filled with awe and admiration arose from the customers as the dazzling creature seemed to be sparkling on his own. Those enticing bloody orbs, well-sculpted nose, pale but radiant skin, well-built sleek body, amazing height and silky raven hair just proves to be the dream enigmatic prince of all daydreaming princesses!

Mikan was taken by surprise on the guy's sudden turn. She, instantly, fell down on the floor when she lost her balance. She landed on her butt while her legs were slightly propped up and her skirt was pulled a bit upwards. A groan of pain came from her crumpled lips. Her right eye closed as she was cringing in the subtle ache while an empty tray for getting orders was still held tightly by her arms.

Natsume then looked at her, his face showing a blank expression. Mikan was expecting the said guy to offer his hand so as to help her stand. It's a common gentlemanly gesture, anyway. However, the guy in front of her doesn't seem to have the slightest intention of helping her up. Seconds, passed with them only staring intensely at each other's eyes. The deafening silence which engulfed the room continued on as their eager audience anticipated what this beautiful creature would do. Natsume, then, did the most unexpected thing for a dreamy prince to do. His lips curved into a smirk as he eyed the brunette! "What?" he spoke indifferently. "Get up by yourself and serve me... waitress." Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief while she felt frozen under his towering form. Natsume then threw his attaché case together with his coat on Mikan's lap, before sitting on the chair by the corner of the café. His actions made Mikan's jaw drop in shock while girly squeals could be heard from the newly christened fan girls of this arrogant lad. "Oi, Polkadots!" The lad suddenly called Mikan's attention while Yuu rushed to her side and helped her up.

"P-Polkadots?" Mikan uttered in confusion. _'What 'Polkadots' is he—'_ her eyes factually fell out from her sockets when she got the message from the smirking guy.

Natsume simply looked at her mockingly. "Hurry up and get my order." He continued while Mikan gritted her teeth. '_What a bastard.'_

"Subaru," Sakurano said as he put his mobile phone back in his pocket. "Are you really sure you're doing the right thing?"

Without giving any reply, Subaru pressed a button on his desk which immediately opened a drop-down screen and showed the butler, Mr. Hans. "Subaru-bochama, Hotaru-sama is currently seeing the fourth candidate." The butler began to report as Sakurano simply shook his head in disbelief. It really is impossible to win in a debate against the older Imai. "It seems like Hotaru-sama is complying with what you have asked from her and she's following as what the schedule says."

Sakurano is impressed. This monster of a brother actually managed to make the youngest Imai do his bidding. He was almost congratulating his best bud when he noticed that Subaru only looked on the screen as if waiting for further news regarding his sister.

"All the interviews went on smoothly. However, the candidates would sometimes show hints of embarrassment on their faces as Hotaru-sama occasionally throws in some rude comments." Mr. Hans ended his report as the screen showed Hotaru who is eating a plate of Crablets, looking obviously uninterested in what the guy in front of her is blabbering about.

"That's fine." Subaru finally spoke before turning the screen off.

The blonde man beside Subaru burst into laughter. Of course, that girl is Imai Hotaru. She can't be Subaru's little sister if she is going to follow her brother submissively. "I almost believed that you have her under your control!" he chanted teasingly but Subaru remained indifferent. "So what will you do now?" Sakurano inquired, wiping some tears forming in his eyes due to his excessive laughing.

Subaru, then, closed the folder of the documents which he was reading. His lips tugged upwards as a knowing smile formed on his face. "You know what, Sakurano?" he began in a flat note while Sakurano stared at him in silence, befuddled of his sudden change of disposition.

Hotaru unhurriedly strolled to her next destination. In her face, remains a blank façade. She's finally progressing with her plans. _Plans that aren't going to backfire on her no matter what._ Unless there's really an idiot who'd like being bombarded with her biting comments which is almost impossible and would only be possible when the day comes that the sun will mysteriously appear as a huge purple ball and turn into a giant source of amethysts. She is aware that Subaru is observing her every move but she is also very much aware of the fact that he can't do anything to make her stop. Inwardly, she is smirking in triumph. She complies with what she is supposed to do but what Subaru can't control would be her very own reactions. Her rude comments will definitely shoo those ignorant candidates away! Plus, she'll be sure to trim down the number of candidates to only the smartest ones she couldn't embarrass. No worries anymore regarding the dilemma of ending up with someone idiotic.

Hotaru is just about to cross the little distance to her next destination when she heard someone yelling from an alley.

"HEEYY! YOU DIDN'T PAY, ARROGANT BASTARD!" yelled a pigtailed brunette.

"I SAID I"LL PAY YOU SOME OTHER TIME, POLKADOTS!" a raven haired man yelled back.

"PAY UP NOW! AND DON'T CALL ME _'THAT'_, YOU PERVERTED ARROGANT BASTARD!" she shouted angrily.

'_Mikan?'_ Hotaru turned her face to the familiar annoying voice she heard. And it was really Mikan who's running after some raven haired guy who's still sprinting towards her direction. She easily dodged the raven haired lad as he passed her but unfortunately, Mikan who's just some feet behind the guy was unable to control her speed thus she bumped into Hotaru, causing an unpleasant thud. Both Hotaru and Mikan slumped on the ground as Natsume spared them a glance and took a sudden halt. The brunette is whimpering in pain while the raven haired one seemed to have lost her consciousness. His eyes traveled to his pursuers, his family's body guards who were still a bit far behind, and back to the girls who are hurt due to their messy collision. He sighed in defeat as he practically flew his distance to those troublesome girls. He carried the raven haired one in his arms as the brunette glared at him in protest.

"HEY! PUT HOTARU DOWN, PERVERT!" Mikan tried to punch him but he easily blocked her fist with his right hand.

Mikan was about to yell another protest but he glared at her as he hissed in annoyance. "Look! I don't want to help you but your friend here needs it. Talk later and just cooperate now!" Mikan stood still and uttered a silent protest that didn't escape his sharp ears but she seemed ready to follow his commands now. He, then, held her wrist tightly and dragged her along with the raven haired one in his arms to an alley where he knew cabs would be passing. _'What a nuisance they are.'_ His mind complained and yet he knew that somehow he can't just leave them there.

"G-Greetings, sir." The baldie, who's chasing Natsume from before, greeted someone from the other end of the line as he signaled the rest of his comrades into a halt. "Hyuuga-sama has collided with Lady Imai-sama and is currently escaping with her as she has fallen unconscious." He reported.

A small chuckle could be heard from the background before a voice darkly replied. "It's just as planned. Well done, Dark Spade commander."

"B-But, sir, Hyuuga-sama is also with a brunette girl, whom we believe is a waitress in a café called Trance Café." The baldie tried to reason out his worries.

The silhouette of a man sitting on an office chair simply allowed a smile to creep on his lips. "It's fine as it is. Because you know what, Dark Spade?" the voice addressed baldie in a general term for their troop, amusement evident in his voice.

"Obedience is one of the hardest lessons a person has to learn on his own." Subaru continued while he stood up from his chair and walked passed his still-gawking best friend. "But always remember…" he said as he pulled the curtains from his office apart, revealing a splendid view of the city as the sky grayed and rain started to pour.

"The puppet is always one degree lesser than his puppeteer." Both Subaru and the man, who's seen only as a silhouette, said simultaneously while a cab drove Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru to somewhere farther from the bustling city's heart.

****END OF CHAPTER*****

**A/N: **So, how is this story? Were there any OOCness? Please do say if I'm going a bit over board. I really need help on preventing OOCness from this crappy story. **Review** by clicking on the button with green letters on it; just below these doodles of mine. Thanks again! ^_^

**Do you want me to _**update faster**_? And do you want **Ruka to show up** already? If you do, then kindly help me by **describing his** **mother**! (Appearance, attitude, status, and everything about the Nogis.) Thank you!**

Review reply for anonymous:

Hello, candysquared! I was actually thinking that you didn't like this at all that's why you have not reviewed. It's very heart-warming to know that you like this. It made me a lot happier to know you're still around. (Why don't you make an account here in FFnet?) Oh! And about the OOC thing? Of course not, my dear. I'm not being grudged by that. Though I admit that I'm slightly worried of having that OOC disease, I'm not the type to get offended with someone who pointed out a mistake. I consider that action under the category of the verb: _HELPING_, which definitely means I'm too grateful to feel anything else. LOL

ON SOME ISSUES:

The reason for my slow updates is to be blamed on the issue of plagiarism. I am very aware that my ideas are somewhat unworthy to be plagiarized and what actually bothers me is the possibility that somewhere here in the archives there might be someone whom I might accidentally have plagiarized? (If that's possible to happen) See, my dear readers, I am not very acquainted with all the different plots and quotes swimming here in the net so if you ever find something similar to what I've written (which came before I've ever published the content under that issue) then, kindly inform me so that I may ask for that author's blessing and disclaim what is needed to be disclaimed. Thank you once again and please **REVIEW**!

P.S. Please **vote on the poll** in my profile if you like this story.

~windlady

(**Revised**: March 2011- As usual, do inform me if there are mistakes anywhere.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Artificial Love**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hi! Today is a special day for me. You may be surprised that I updated because I said I won't. But hey! I did mention that you should be looking forward to Chapter 3, didn't I? *winks* I just love you, guys, and so, here's my gift for you before my summer vacation ends.

Remember to drop by my profile for the important news there! Hola! _Baka Koneko/Forever and Always Anime Lover_, here's your request! I also would like to thank _Echo In The Night_ and _Baka Koneko/Forever and Always Anime Lover_ for the description regarding Ruka's mom. Here's the update as promised. Enjoy!

**Apologies extended to ****Ignorancial****. The title '**_**Artificial Love**_**' was used by this nakama of ours before I ever published my own '**_**Artificial Love**_**'. Drop by her work?**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is way too cool for me but if T-sama will willingly hand it over as a birthday present, then there shall be no objections emitting from my lips.

**Chapter 3: "A Daemon's Contract"**

_Dedicated to__: "Ryuamakusa4eva, candysquared, & CattyGothLoli…"_

"_Curiosity kills the cat…" –(not from windlady)_

"BLEAGCH!"

That is the third one already since an hour ago. He winced as a painful churn in his stomach manifested. Clutching tightly on the metal bars of the cruise ship, he sought support. Cerulean eyes were dreary and glued to the violent waves of the raging ocean. He suppressed the urge to throw up again as he felt his stomach twisting once more. Crap. Eye lids pressed rashly to cover those betraying orbs. Just a moment ago, he had sworn that he isn't a masochist. But, hell, he just can't help it but stare at the wide and mysterious ocean presented before him. He sharply pulled oxygen into his lungs and tried with all his strength to keep his knees from trembling. He forced his eyes open once more. This time, he tried to look farther away and disregard the strong current and the sound of splashing water as it bumps to the base of the luxurious ship.

"Mom!" From the other side of ship, a boy was sprinting towards an elegant-looking lady. Her clothes look like that from the Victorian Era, so similar to what his mother wears. But the dirty-looking child is no where near the definition of _'clean'_. "Big brother told me that he is eating human poop!" Our blonde lad grimaced at what he heard this toddler report. He felt another uncomfortable twist in the pit of his stomach but managed to send away another impulse to eject his guts' contents. The woman only laughed at her son's appearance as she bent to wipe the traces of chocolate icing on the kid's face with her white handkerchief. Poor hanky.

Just then, another boy appeared from where the toddler came from. He looks a bit older and, as soon as the mother and child came across the little boy's eyes, he began darting towards them with a forgotten sandwich held in his hands. He yelled, as if teasing the toddler, "See? I ate the poop from the comfort room too!" It was followed by a notorious laugh from the older boy while the younger one covered his ears and buried his face on their mother's belly. "It's greenish with brown patches! Oh! I saw a rotten carrot too but the corn still tasted a bit fresh!" Yuck! And with such vivid descriptions, our eavesdropping lad covered his mouth as he felt acidic liquid rising from his stomach to his throat. Oh, hell. This is the price for poking a nose into someone else's business.

"Now, now." The lady waved her hand to stop the little _'fight'_. "That's not very nice." Her eyes showed strictness and disapproval at her son's improper behavior.

Inwardly, the blonde lad, who has been watching the scene, felt something from inside his body ache. It wasn't because he doesn't have a mother. He has one, only that it isn't always that he felt like he does. His mom is one of the sweetest creatures on earth. She is very protective of him and each time he wounds himself she hugs him, pats his head lovingly and whispers to him words of comfort as if he is still the clinging child in her eyes. And whenever they meet, she would again cage him within the warmth of her tight embrace and laugh while he retorts as if saying _"I found you"_. She is a goddess of beauty. She has long and wavy blonde hair which glimmers like gold, priceless azure eyes, which is similar to his, only that they are more expressive beneath the thick lashes and against the exquisite milky skin she possesses. Aside from being a royal blood, she is doing modeling as a hobby which leaves her poor lad on his own most of the time. He isn't complaining though. He knows very well how much his mother deserves to be happy. He knows it all too well and loves her with an equal amount of intensity as she does to him. Only that, he can't help it but feel a vortex inside him at certain moments. Today is just one of those rare days. Growing alone as an only child to a widowed mother can be really heartrending at times. Maybe he would have felt happier in his life if he had a brother or a sister. His thoughts strayed farther into the possibilities he never had a chance to feel in his life. It makes him long for something alien to him.

"Ahehe—Sorry, mommy." The boy remarked apologetically, rubbing the back of his head as his lips parted in a wide beam only to reveal the most horrific view the sapphire eyes has ever seen in his life! Thick yellowish saliva coated the supposed-to-be-white teeth while portions of half-chewed nuts are stuck in between some of them. "I'm eating peanut butter sandwich!" the filthy boy declared as he showed the sandwich he held and took a bite from it. And much to our poor blonde's horror; the boy opened his mouth wide and flaunted the piece he chewed within his horrific cave!

"BLEAGCH!" That does it! Scrap the idea earlier. He doesn't need a brother or a sister of any sort. And no peanut butter sandwiches. Ever.

Man, since when did he start feeling sick on a cruise? He ran his fingers through his blonde locks. He has always been traveling in yachts and he also sailed to United Kingdom on a cruise ship once when he was younger. Airplanes are out of the question; he took one just last night to North America and it was just as comfortable as riding a car. But of course, riding a cruise ship isn't as difficult as today's. The wind is stronger than usual, the sky is darkening, and the waves are growing violent which is the main reason why the ride has become torture for him. Storm, that is without a doubt. The nasty weather spoke the details.

He sighed in defeat and allowed his features to relax a bit. It is useless to struggle. He shall be vomiting till the ship stops. And again, what lead to his utterly dreadful predicament?

"_Ruka!" His cobalt orbs fluttered open. He can recognize that voice. It is his mom's personal secretary. He is friends with this man but, currently, it is not just that recognition which caused him to jolt just upon hearing the said voice. There is a hint of panic in the man's voice. The hotel's door banged open, revealing the raven-haired secretary who was almost out of breath. "It's ready," the man began reporting as Ruka got up from the bed wearing clothes meant as a disguise. "Please hurry to the ship. It won't be long till __**she**__ gets here." The blonde, then, pulled the covers off his bed, unearthing a packed luggage containing his necessities and some of his valuables._

_Seconds later, they were dashing towards a cruise ship together with the other members of nobility who are boarding the same cruise ship he will be in. "Kindly take care of mom till I get back." Ruka's eyes were filled with concern. "And thank you. I have a lot to pay when I return."_

"_You sure do. I get into a lot of trouble because of your selfish requests." The man replied with a chuckle. "In China, Serina will be waiting."_

"_I know." The blonde waved at the raven-haired secretary, grasping the necklace with a lavender leaf caged in its pendant container while he continued treading to the ship. That is his key to his freedom in Shanghai, China. Serina will recognize him through the use of the rare item from the Nogi clan's secretary._

"_Be safe." The kind secretary whispered as he watched Ruka disappear through the thick multitude of people. "And return soon." He can't help but worry. It is, after all, the first time the Nogi young master went off by himself. He just hoped that his decision is the right choice. Because in this case, no amount of knowledge not even a high level of IQ will provide the right option._

"Yes, that's how I ended up in this tight spot. Back there in San Francisco…" Ruka's voice trailed off as his eyes gazed at the sky above him, wandering at the span of the heavens. He looked back on the clothes which he is wearing. They look like a sailor's uniform especially with the cap on his head, covering almost the entire of his blondeness. He still feels odd about this fashion. This is supposed to be a disguise but, to him, this is similar to a cosplay of an anime character from some anime show he saw when he was younger. Was it Momuji? But he is quite sure that the character's name is Momiji. Sweat drops formed on his forehead but he shrugged the idea off and focused on the view laid before him.

Apparently, the ship is crossing over the North Pacific Ocean. By the time this vessel halts at the docks, he shall be getting off and leading the life he wanted. This life of a commoner. Even if it'll be short lived, it doesn't matter. "I'm sorry, mom." He quietly uttered. He just can't do as she wishes, even if he wants her to be happy. He ran away from all his responsibilities but he'll come back one day. He had sworn that under the only 500-year old Rosewood tree in their villa back in Paris, France. It is a pledge that after things cooled down with their conflict's issue; he will return to her and be her obedient heir but, until he's ready to commit in his responsibilities, he shall be staying in his dream life and searching for his meaning as well as his self growth.

The skies suddenly grew darker and thunder roared. He wasn't frightened and so he remained standing by the railings and observing his surroundings. Then, unexpectedly, he felt a small bump against his leg. "Huh?" he peered down on the shiny wooden flooring only to find a small white fury creature snuggling close to his running shoes. He bent down and picked the fury ball. "A bunny?" he smiled as the bunny shook in fear, seeking warmth and protection from his body as it buried itself deeper into his arms at the sound of the mighty thunder. "There, little bunny, don't be scared." He said trying to comfort his new pet as he stroked its soft fur and held it tighter. "Do you want to travel with me, Usagi?" he asked the bunny as thunder rolled again across the sky but, this time, lightning followed suit as rain began pouring heavily into the ocean.

Ruka rushed to the covered area of the uppermost deck and glanced anxiously around the ship. He felt disappointed when he found no sign of land before him. Why? Isn't this quite similar with what the family of Robinsons experienced? He dreaded the idea of getting shipwrecked as he pulled Usagi closer to his body. "Passengers," a female voice arose from the communicator posted all-over the ship. "Please be informed that we have an unexpected cold front building up in our course here in the Pacific. We advise that everyone stays in their assigned decks. Please avoid getting near the railings or edges of the Firefly. Thank you and have a pleasant evening." Worry crept into Ruka's heart.

'_This is not good.'_

Natsume's crimson eyes focused on the amethyst ones. It was a silent battle and, as each second ticked from the bored table clock of the office's desk, the staring duel grew intense. Hotaru only stood, confidently, under Subaru's scrutinizing gaze just beside the undaunted Hyuuga, Natsume. It is as if the staring war won't stop forever. It's so well-matched that only the audience should be feeling weary if they continued looking on. All three of these strong personalities stood in downright conviction, none of them seem to get conscious. Subaru then broke the dangerous silence. "Since when?" The older Imai then sat down on his chair and motioned both Natsume and Hotaru to take their seats as well.

"A month ago." Hotaru answered.

"How?" he wanted to know more.

"In Trance Café." This time, the answer came from Natsume.

Subaru, inwardly, released a sigh. She's defying him again. Before, the rude actions towards the candidates he, personally, picked for her. Now, it's getting some guy involved, eh? No doubt about that. He should feel quite exhausted in the stupid game that he and his sister have been playing but somehow, he finds it amusing and entertaining. It's both irritating and enjoyable. It's been a long time when he has found himself a worthy opponent who challenged him to this extent. The last one was, surprisingly, Sakurano and to think that the new deserving fighter is his very own little sister? How comical! Maybe he can play along with her puny game. "What did Hotaru order?" he asked, intently looking at Natsume's eyes.

"A Crab cake and shake but settled with a Blue Berry Cheese cake and Banana-Melon shake." The boy replied with ease.

'_Impressive.'_ His mind remarked. "Who served her food?" he threw a random question yet again.

"Sakura. Sakura, Mikan, the nosy brunette with a frilly uniform." The raven-haired heir of the Hyuugas answered without hesitation.

'_So she's had it all planned, eh?'_ he smirked from within. _'You never fail my expectations, Hotaru.'_ Subaru's eyes returned on his sister's stoic face. _'She's a genius which is as expected from her.' _His eyes closed as he decided to let them off for today. "All right. You may go." He dismissed them in a wave of his hand while his back faced the 'couple'. Maybe she can have this round. Hyuuga is a good choice too, just in case. And truth be told, he is also considering Hyuuga as the best candidate for Hotaru but that's not yet what the older Imai wants for his precious little sister. Besides, that heir of the Hyuuga clan can't be easily manipulated into this crazy game of his sister. No matter how manipulative his sister can be. Subaru knows there must be something in here for Hyuugas' sole heir. _'What is it that you want from us, Hyuuga?' _he needs to understand the lad's motives before he lets them off completely. Subaru heard the door creak open. "And, Hyuuga," he called on Natsume. "Don't hurt my sister. And that applies in every sense of that word."

"I won't." He heard the boy answer as the door closed. This play, however, won't last long for the youngest Imai. _'We'll get serious soon, Hotaru.'_ He smirked.

"He knows." Hotaru's eyes didn't even seem to get affected by what her own lips delivered. It is their little meeting at Trance Café just after their _'fierce'_ confrontation with Subaru. Hotaru hates it when her brother lets her off even when he's already found her out. Her grip on the innocent mug tightened. It is like he's treating her as a spoiled brat who's seeking attention. That stupid brother of hers.

"WHAAT?" Mikan yelled in her ears. Disbelief is painted on her face. "How? How can he? I mean, you've got it all planned. Even the number and color of the other customers' clothes were settled by you, guys!" Her hazelnut eyes are widely looking at Hotaru in shock.

"Loud mouth." Natsume fired another rude comment at the frenzied brunette while the girl glared at him. They've been launching attacks at each other since yesterday but it seems that the girl won't learn to submit to his jeering. But Natsume has known and predicted that this will be the result. He has figured it out even before they met Subaru. They would, definitely, be discovered in their plans. If it is _the_ Imai, Subaru that they're messing with it'll be one of the hardest fights ever. That guy is a genius and little pathetic tricks, like such, won't work on him. Hyuuga knows. They've been dueling in circles too in the field of business, anyway. And, hell, does he know that the female Imai is also aware of the same thing. But why? Why is she still up on it?

"Hah! I knew it!" Mikan pointed an accusing finger at him. "You never planned to help _my_ Hotaru!" She gritted her teeth as if he committed the worst crime on earth.

"Tch. Shut up, idiot." Natsume responded, nonchalantly, making Mikan glare a thousand daggers at him with much contempt. The lad felt annoyed with her accusations but he kept his cool and instead focused his attention to the sly vixen who is sitting tranquilly as she sipped from her coffee mug with some blue-colored penguin print as an accent on its violet background. "What will you do now, Imai?" Mikan calmed herself and anticipated her best friend's reply.

"The contract is still on, Hyuuga." Amethyst eyes didn't even stray from her mug as she studied her spoon, stirring coffee carefully. "We'll continue with the plans." She declared. There isn't much choice anyway. It seemed like Subaru wanted to toy with them.

"Fine." Natsume replied in a bored tone while Mikan pouted. She, clearly, isn't happy about her best buddy's decision. She doesn't want to do anything with Hyuuga. She just hates him. A lot. And that's still an understatement, in her opinion.

"Hotaru," she called. "He isn't nice. He can't deliver his part well which is probably the reason why Subaru-san found you out. He is also rude and is a **pervert**!" She stressed the word _'pervert'_ but didn't bother to look at Natsume when she heard him snort and say something similar to: "It's not my fault you like flashing your panties at me." "Please don't torture yourself with his presence." She is, inwardly, exploding in anger when she heard him mention her panties again but restrained her self with considerable effort.

'_Pathetic child.'_ Natsume thought._ 'Why did I even agree to this ridiculous contract in the first place?'_

Curiosity. He knew it is all about the feeling of desire to solve the mystery. These two girls who are bickering at each other in front of him are the very first females, aside from _her_, who didn't fall for him at first sight.

_He placed the raven-haired girl on the bed as the noisy brunette beside him shoved him away. What does she take him for? A maniac? Really, this airhead is a pest. The least she can do is to thank him. It irritates him but, at the same time, it amazes him how protective this loud-mouthed girl is of the raven-haired one. "Don't get any closer to her!" she hissed as if he is a molester who'll attack the unconscious girl on the bed. Shaking his head in both annoyance and bemusement, he strode towards the wooden cabinet and got himself 3 towels, 2 of which were launched to the brunette's face, hitting her squarely. He disregarded the loud retort from her side of the room and instead perched on the sofa. He was rubbing his hair dry when he felt negative aura directed at him._

"_What do you want?" he asked without turning his eyes to the nosy girl's direction. He knew that if there'll be anyone who'd have murderous intentions for him it would be her._

"_Money." Her answer is direct and consists of no hesitation. Her hands stretched out to his face while he eyed it. Eye brows rose. "You, without warning, brought us here and I don't have my money with me so we can't go back."_

_A vein popped on his forehead. And now, it has become his fault? He eyed her as his eyes narrowed. "You planned this, didn't you?" he accused under his breath. He knows these kinds of tricks. Person A will run after him. Then Person B will come and get involved in an accident wherein Person B will end up hurt or unconscious. And then, when the prospect helps them, they will ask for money and abuse the victim's kindness! Hah! He is not one to fool easily!_

"_What?" The girl blinked innocently at his statement. Feigning innocence? That's the worse this trickster can come up with. He gave her an annoyed look._

"_No." came his callous voice as he started his way to the door._

"_Huh?" the girl's eyes widened in mere surprise before they grew ablaze with fire. "Stupid bastard! If it weren't because of you, Hotaru wouldn't have gotten hurt!"_

"_I'm not a fool! Swindlers do not work on me." Natsume snapped at her. "If you want me to believe your little drama, you have to try better than just that, con artist."_

_The girl literally growled. And Natsume took interest on that. He didn't exactly know that girls can growl. "YOU PERVERTED STUPID ARROGA—"_

"_Stop it, Mikan." A discreet voice arose in the room. It possessed the calmness and authority of a fine leader. It is a soft and simple command but it managed to catch both Natsume's and Mikan's attentions. Amethyst eyes, serenely, looked at Hyuuga._

"_Tch. I knew it." Natsume uttered. "You were only pretending to be unconscious." He smirked as he waited for her expected denial._

_Mikan's nose almost emitted smoke in anger. "You insolent dummy! Hotaru didn't pre—" _

"_Yes. I was awake the whole time." Hotaru cut Mikan's statement much to her best friend's utter surprise._

_Natsume sneered at Hotaru's admission. "I won't report it to the police. But the next time I catch you, you'll rot in jail." Then he continued his way to the door and turned the knob._

"_You're barking at the wrong tree, Hyuuga." Hotaru's voice caused him another surprise again. She knows him? The said girl with raven-hair stood up with grace as she met his eyes in eye level. "I am Imai, Hotaru, heiress of Imai Group of Companies." She began her easy introduction as realization came into Natsume's mind. This girl sure looks similar to the male head of the Imais he met some time ago in Manhattan. "Do you want to enter into a contract with me?" Her sudden offer had his eyes fixed on hers._

'_What are you thinking, Hotaru Imai?' He observed her assertive eyes, trying to figure out her complicated personality._

Curiosity. It kills the cat. But he is no cat so he may at least grab the chance of exploring. After all, this daemon's contract is beneficial for them both.

Hotaru looked up at the wall clock. It's already 8:28 PM. Her stomach hurts her. She's been too occupied with her _'project'_ that she didn't realize the time. She had skipped dinner. How rare. Her fingers grazed on the metal portion of her _'invention'_. This thing will be similar to a generator's function only that it has the function of radio and television as well as the MP4/USB and DVD player installed in it as well. She smiled triumphantly. It's done! Her invention will work very well. She is quite certain of that since her new batteries from Electrovolution in France can withstand the high electrical charges she would be requiring from this product.

"DINGDONG!" The door bell sounded. Hotaru's brow arched. At this time in the night, her brother has a visitor? She decided to grab some food when her stomach complained once more. Passing by the Rec room, she heard the tapping of keyboard keys from there as it blended with the news report being delivered by the night shift newscaster. So her brother is there after all? Was it not Subaru's guest?

Faint sound coming from the news barely caught her attention. "The developing tropical depression turned into a violent typhoon over a small period of time. It is an unexpected catastrophe for the Firefly Cruise ship." The female reporter said while an umbrella protected her from the heartless downpour. "The coast guard is trying to retrieve as much as they can from the ship. Hundreds of dead bodies were found lying on the bay late this afternoon. It appears that they had faced shipwreck several hours ago. Few managed to escape through rubber rafts. Many of their loved ones were left behind."

The video then focused a woman whose face is miserable and looks like she's at her wits end. "This could never have happened if they provided us with enough rafts! My children would be still breathing if they weren't irresponsible enough!" She cried without any poise left in her body as she grieved over her sons' bodies with her tattered Victorian dress soaked in rain water.

The camera man then paraded the view on the corpses lined on a thick blanket while the narrator's voice surfaced once more before her figure appeared again. "Even with such bad results, the coast guard and weather station are optimistic that there will be more survivors found tomorrow since the search operation has come to a stop for tonight's ocean waves are raging. What was meant to be a pleasurable travel ended up in mourning and loss. Irresponsibility is truly to be condemned. Yokohama Unit, this is Ayum—"

"Hotaru-sama," Mr. Hans disturbed her from listening any further to the report. "A package has arrived for you."

"Package?" Her eye brows hiked up yet again. She didn't order anything, did she? Curiosity filled her body as she followed the old butler through the hallway. Her eyes traveled to the huge rectangular box resting in the receiving area of the Imai mansion. The color is of rich purple and a yellow bow wrapped itself securely around it, making the whole box appear sturdy. It is sturdy after all, having been made of strong wood. She realized as she saw it in a better view. What an extravagant gift, having been packed using expensive wood. _'What is that?'_ She paced closer to the mysterious box as her eyes scanned a small note on it.

'_For Miss Hotaru Imai, We are grateful of your patronage to our products and as a token of appreciation for your patronage and upcoming birthday celebration, we hand over the pride of Technovolution, our sister company. We hope that you enjoy this present. With best wishes, Electrovolution…'_

A present? Her face returned to her cold façade as this isn't new to her anymore. Companies have been sending her debut gifts even back from 4 months ago. She carefully touched the bow of the box feeling it moist.

"It arrived from the sunken Firefly Cruise ship." Mr. Hans promptly explained. There is no need for the young heiress to ask. He is well aware of her ways and what her needs will be.

Hotaru, then, nodded satisfied at the answer she received. She threw the package another glance before asking the butler to have it transferred to her room. She'll just open it later on, after taking a shower and eating her very late dinner.

****END OF CHAPTER*****

**A/N: **Hey! How do you like this? So Ruka, finally, appeared? Nah-ah! To tell you the truth, he's been around last chapter. It was that part wherein it was raining and someone is having somber thoughts. *grins*

_Oh? And what's stirring in Subaru's mind? And that box? What the hell is windlady thinking? Describing the boring box in details? Just cut the darn thrill, you worthless author!_ (Is this what you want to tell me? *chuckles* Patience is a virtue, am I right _Spring Emerald_?)

Drop by her **profile** to kill authoress windlady (for the **important news** and to vote in the **poll**) or you may also just try murdering her by clicking on the button below and leaving her with threatening **reviews**. *chuckles*

~windlady

(**Simple editing:** The tree mentioned was changed to "Rosewood" instead of "Cherry Blossom" to accommodate the change of genre in this story. This is now under the Romance/Sci-Fi genre. All the scenes are in the omniscient point of view but apparently, I've decided to follow _**Spring Emerald**_'s suggestion. The scenes have been divided by break lines. The fluidity of the story, however, may be reduced but if this helps make the story clearer there won't be any resistance from my side. Thank you, dearest friend, _**Spring Emerald**_, for the wonderful critique! You made me feel assured that my story is on its way to improvement! *smiling happily*)


End file.
